NEVER LET GO
by DJ Kaiba
Summary: DJ Kamiya and her bestfriend Diana Summers are transfered to Domino High. Will DJ show her past that harmed her so much? Will Diana show DJ the way out of the darkness or will pain take over DJ once again?
1. Default Chapter

NEVER LET GO

**DJ Kaiba:** Hello everyone. Welcome to Never Let go. This story is about two teenagers who are mostly unwelcome to their world.

**BlUaNgEl:** Yep, yep, yep! Please R R, and we'll love you forever and give you chocolate.

(Yami, Seto, Joey, Duke, and Malik enter)

**DJ Kaiba:** Hay boys you decided to join us.

**Malik:** Like if we had a choice.

**Yami:** You bone headed surfer boy shut the hell up.

**DJ Kaiba:** - Not again you two. Stop acting like assholes.

**BlUaNgEl: **-_snickers_-

**DJ Kaiba:** Joey will you please do the _disclaimer?_

**Joey:** All right then. Neither DJ Kaiba nor BlUaNgEl own Yu-gi-oh or any other anime.

**DJ Kaiba:** Thank you Joey. There is information down below.

**"Blah, blah, blah" Yami-Yugi Telepathically **

**_Italics_- Someone's thoughts**

**Prologue **

-_Year 1999_-

-

"Daddy! Can we PLEASE visit the jewelry store?" a little girl around the age of 11 begged. Her pale blue eyes shown with anticipation and happiness; she had two spiky pigtails around her shining blonde head.

A man around his late 30s chucked. "All right Diana, let's go. But we need to go home soon. Your mother and sisters will be getting worried."

"STEP-mom, and STEP-sisters." The little girl corrected haughtily.

The man, also know as Dr. Summers, knew better then to pick a fight with his stubborn hard-headed daughter, he just laughed heartily at the comment and they went inside.

When they got in, a young looking woman kindly assisted them with their shopping. She showed them necklace after necklace, and bracelet after bracelet. Finally, they decided to head home, with their bags bulging.

"Daddy? Doesn't Washington have the best shopping malls?"

"Yes honey, they do." He replied airily, he was distracted by a mass of people running towards… somewhere…

Finally, Diana noticed the commotion too, and before she could say anything, they were interrupted by a loud-

BOOM!

Diana shrieked and ran for cover behind her dad. They could see smoke rising from a building and multiple gunshots could be heard, followed by a loud painful bloodcurdling scream.

Suddenly, at the top of the floors, a little girl, about the same age as Diana, she even resembled her. She had blonde hair and green eyes widened with fear, "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME AND MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"DADDY!" Diana whimpered, "There's a girl up there, and she's in the fire! SAVE HER!"

Dr. Summers wasted no time. He was no fire fighter, but he knew when there was a child in danger, he must do everything in his power to save her. He dashed into the building and climbed up the stairs. The smoke was already spreading out…

But just as he reached the top floor; the scenery made his blood run cold.

On the top of the floor; were two bodies, they were drenched in each other's blood. The female's corpse was detached from the rest of the body. The little girl that had been screaming for help, held a gun in her hand, pointing to another man. Mr. Summers had a feeling the man and woman had been the girl's parent.

"I HATE YOU!" The little girl yelled as her fingers started pulling on the trigger. "YOU KILLED MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"Wait" the man began, he had a look of fear in his eyes, "You don't unde-"

The little girl pulled the trigger… and the man fell to the floor.

Dead.

Mr. Summers gaped at the scene, suddenly; he felt a pair of arms grab his leg. He cringed, and saw it was the man that supposedly was the little girls dad whispered hoarsely to him, "Please… take care of my daughter… please… I beg you…."

And the man slumped dead.

"DADDY!" The little girl screamed as she broke down into sobs, "WHY!"

Soon, the flames started spreading faster and faster; Mr. Summers grabbed the little girl and they ran down the building as fast as they could… the little girls pounded on the man's back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANT DADDY!"

But it was too late… just as they escaped… the building collapsed around them…

"Mom? Dad?" the girl called out hopefully. "Come out…"

They never did.

**-END OF PROLOGUE-**

**Chapter 1: **

**NORMAL LIFE**

**-_YEAR 2005_-  
**

17-year-old Diana looked out the window with a sad sigh. It's been almost 6 years, since the little girl's tragic accident. Her name was DJ Rei Kamiya. Every since that night; DJ barely ever showed interest in anything… her soul died that night.

Diana was waiting for her dad to come home from work as she drummed impatiently on the windowsill.

Mr. Summers was began to work more and more and she was stuck with her disgusting step-mom and stepsisters. She at least had her best friend DJ, but that wasn't much good since recently, DJ has always been doing something or other in her room and avoiding her.

She sighed but immediately perked up as she saw her father's limo arrive. She ran down the steps and opened the door to run into her father's arms.

"Daddy! I'm glad you are home. DJ won't come out of her room. You have to do something about your stepdaughters. They have been on DJ's case all day long. They won't leave her alone." Diana emphasized the word "Step-daughters" as if it were a disgusting swearword.

Mr. Summers raised an eyebrow and said "Oh I see. Let me talk to them and hopefully they will stop tormenting DJ. I wonder what they're up to now. I do wish they would stop teasing her. They just don't understand that DJ is a sweet girl. Your step-sisters just don't like her because of all her Goth-styled clothing."

Diana nodded. They heard a door opening and then slamming. Diana knew it was DJ coming out. They heard screaming from two girls. One was DJ and the other was one of their stepsisters, Dawn. Mr. Summers went up the stairs.

"Dawn. DJ. What is this all about" Mr. Summers tried to say in a calm voice, but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"She called me everything but a white woman." DJ spat. She was in a fighting position and her green eyes were wide with fury. "I won't stand for this. You know that Mr. Summers. I am getting sick of her and her sisters bitching at me all of the time. I always want to be left alone but your annoying daughters just won't leave me alone. I swear, they're like obsessed with me or something! Ever since the day I moved here, they've been making my life a living hell"

"Well if you want to be alone why don't you go home to your mom, you fucking whore." And then Dawn added sarcastically, "Oh sorry, I forgot, you don't HAVE a mom. Her brains were blown-up shitless by some guy. By the way, if you ever see that murderer, thank him for me."

"You fucking retard" DJ yelled throwing a nearby vase at her, but she missed by a mile. Dawn's last sentence seemed to have hit a nerve.

Mr. Summers blew on his little whistled, which he kept in his pocket just for situations like this. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOMS…NOW!"

Two loud booms could be heard as Dawn and DJ stormed up to their bedrooms. Mr. Summers gave Diana a tiring look and rolled his eyes as if to say, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Diana gave a sad chuckle and said in a timid voice, "I'm sure it will get better."

Mr. Summers sighed, "I hope you're right."

There was a silent moment, but then suddenly, Mr. Summers perked up and exclaimed, "Oh dear me! How could I forget to tell you guys! Tell DJ to come out now, I need to tell you two something very important!"

It was Diana's turn to raise an eyebrow, but she obeyed anyways and called DJ. After DJ trudged into the room, she muttered under her breath in an annoyed tone, "What do you want now?"

"Now DJ, don't be so sad, I have good news! This could be the end to all your troubles! Didn't you girls want to transfer to a school? Guess what? You and Diana are going to be transferred to Domino High this year for grade 12. The school gave me a call at work, the were very excited to accept you, knowing you come from such a splendid school; though I had to convince them a bit on Diana's case." He chucked slightly. "You will be staying with an old friend of my, Solomon Motou. I trust he will take good care of you. I heard he has a grandson who will be enrolling in the same school."

DJ's eyes widened with shock. "So- I- I-. Domino's is in Japan right? I think I read about it somewhere in a catalog magazine"

"Yes, it is."

Her mouth opened in surprise, "So- I wont have to deal with Dawn, Eve and Faith for months?"

Mr. Summers cracked a smile, "Yes, that's true."

"YIPPEE!"

Even Diana smiled; she didn't like her stepsisters very much either. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Well, as soon as possible, what about… in a week? Will that give you girls enough time to pack?"

"YES, YES, YES!" DJ squealed in delight, she hasn't been this happy in months.

"Do you know what that means DJ?" Diana said with her eyes gleaming. DJ took a step back; she knew what was coming… "SHOPPING!"

Mr. Summers laughed as Diana dragged DJ out the door, and then he suddenly remembered something else and quickly called DJ back in.

"DJ, there's something I have been meaning to give you for a long time, and I think now, is the best." He smiled and handed her three cards. "These belonged to your parents, and the last one is yours. They had it made a long time ago, incase anything ever happened to them."

DJ held the cards with shaking hands. "So, these were my parent's FBI cards? But what's the last one?"

"The last card gives you privileges to all their money and everything they own, which I have stored up in a secret place. But anyways, you're too young to know now. But you will know later. That place could prove to be more useful then you think."

DJ smiled sadly, memories of her old mansion and her parents flashed back into her mind. But Diana interrupted her thoughts.

"HEY! How come I don't have one?" Diana pouted.

DJ and Mr. Summers laughed, "But you do Diana." Mr. Summers pointed out, "You're collection of credit cards prove more then worthy to DJ's card."

Everyone cracked up.

"Ok you guys have fun okay? If there's any trouble, you know how to contact me." He gave the girls a hearty wink and left.

**-_One Week Later_-  
**

"Rise and Shine!" Diana said cheerily as she pulled back the covers to DJ's bed.

The sleepy girl gave a slight shiver and cursed under her breath as Diana shoved her off the bed and dragged her into the washroom.

After getting changed and having little pointless fistfights; they were off to the Airport.

"Now remember girls!" Mr. Summers called as the girls boarded their plane. "Work hard and do well in school! I don't want to be getting any notes saying you girls aren't participating or getting into trouble!" He glanced briefly at Diana, "But most importantly, HAVE FUN! Mr. Motou's grandson will be picking you up!"

And with Daddy's blessing; they were off.

**-_Domino City Airport_-**

"What do they look like again?" asked a young man with tri-colored hair and deep amethyst eyes.

"Yami, how many times do I have to remind you?" chuckled a younger and more naive and innocent version of Yami. "Both have blonde hair, one's probably shorter considering he's a guy. My grandpa told me that one would be wearing all pink and white, and the other all black."

Yugi and Yami were going to pick DJ and Diana up from the airport. They somehow thought that DJ was a guy; I mean, how many girls do you know have DJ as a name?

"Is that them?" Yami asked tugging on the sleeve of Yugi's shirt. He was pointing at two girls. Both were blondes, but one had light pink, silver, and brown streaks.

"Wasn't one of them a guy?" Yugi muttered with a confused look on his face, "Things are getting weirder and weirder."

From far away, Diana looked like your average Malibu Stacey doll. She was wearing a bright hot-pink tank top with matching pink sweat pants. She looked excited, with a big smile plastering her face.

But DJ… she looked so… dark, and disturbed. She had on a black t-shirt with netting at the bottom, and a pair of baggy black pants. She had a thin-lipped smile on her face, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Err- Hi! I'm Yugi! Solomon Motou's grandson," Yugi said coming up to welcome the girls, "We'll be taking you home today!"

Diana nodded cheerfully. "Okay! So, you're Yugi"

Yugi nodded blushing slightly, "Yes, and over there," He directed, "Is my err- cousin, Yami."

Yami waved and gave a friendly smile. "Hi Diana, and DJ."

Diana pushed DJ forward slightly; DJ didn't seem very pleased by these actions, her heavy outlined eye rolled a full circle as she muttered under her breath "Hi, I'm DJ."

Yugi looked at DJ worriedly. "_She looked so depresses. Diana looks like a bundle of energy, but DJ, she's like the exact opposite._"

_"Yugi is something wrong?"_ Yami asked telepathically, looking at the expression on Yugi's face.

"_Yeah DJ seems so depressed. I wonder why though? I have a feeling we're going to have a hard time communicating with her"._

_"She does seem like she's been through a lot. She seems like the devil that's escaped from hell and barely made It." _Yami sighed. _"Reminds me of Kaiba."_

_"Yeah!" _Yugi remarked chuckling_, "They would make a good couple eh?"_

_"Don't be getting any ideas now."_

"Umm…" Are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to go somewhere?" Diana said impatiently as she examined her French manicure.

They followed Yugi and Yami to the taxis that were there to take them to the Kame Game Shop.

When they finally arrived, the boys showed Diana and DJ around the house.

"Grandpa's sorry he couldn't be here to greet you guys," Yugi said as she led Diana to her room, "But there was an ancient Egyptian exhibit today and he just couldn't resist."

Diana laughed, "Reminds me so much of me! When there's a shoe sale, wild horses couldn't stop me from going."

Yami took DJ to her room in silence.

"So, here's your room." He added nervously, "If there's any trouble, my room, your sisters and Yugi's room are just down the corner."

DJ replied with a silent thud as her bedroom door slammed shut.

Just after DJ finished packing: there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in!" DJ called in an annoyed voice.

"Hey" Diana said in a soft voice as she entered the room.

"Hey Courtney." DJ smiled slightly as she flung herself on the bed. She always preferred Diana's middle her to her first.

Diana rolled her eyes and laughed, "What did I tell you about using my middle name REI?"

"Shut up!" DJ joked as she flung a pillow across the room, "Don't use my middle name and I won't use yours!"

"Deal!"

"So why did you come?" DJ asked casually.

"You ok? You seem so depressed today. I thought you would be happy."

"I'm fine." DJ snapped, "I'm just tired."

"You sure."

"Yes."

"Do you want to tour around Domino with Yugi and Yami" Diana asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.  
"Maybe later."

"Ok. Then, I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah oh and buy something nice ok"

"What do you mean?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

DJ rolled her eyes and laughed"Well, when you said "Tour around Domino, it's obviously you actually meant to say "Stroll around and look for a mall to buy things."

Diana giggled"You know me too well. Do you want me to get you something as I go "Tour around Domino""

DJ sighed. "Yeah sure that would be nice."

Diana smiled and went on her way. DJ sighed once again, then she smiled.

"Sometimes I really think that things happen for a reason. I really don't want to think about this."

She slipped onto her bed and soon fell fast asleep.

**-_Downstairs_-**

Yugi, Yami and Diana were getting ready to go on their little "Tour".

"Yami" Diana asked. "Can you do me a big favor?"

"What?"

"Can you go ask DJ if she wants to come?" Diana said giving her cutest wounded puppy look.

"Err- That is- I" He stammered turning as red as a tomato, "Why don't we let her rest, she seems tired."

Diana gave a sad sigh, "Fine, let's go."

**-**

**DJ Kaiba:** A little blast from the past for Miss DJ Kamiya.

**BlUaNgEl:** Yep! And the end of chapter 1, poor DJ eh?

**Joey:** Please review. You won't find out unless you review.

**BlUaNgEl: **REMEMBER… YOU GET CHOCOLATE IF YOU REVIEW!


	2. A Look Around Domino City

**DJ Kaiba:** If you want the disclaimer, look at the first chapter. I ain't going to write it 20 frikkin times. Now before I begin welcome to chapter 2.

**BlUaNgEl:** Yes! AhemFirstly, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, our replies to your review will be at the bottom of the page.

**Joey:** Hay do ya mind telling us what you think about doing next?

**DJ Kaiba:** No. Silly boy no way you are going to make me tell. Just read the story to find out.

**BlUaNgEl:** Yes! And don't forget, YOU GET CHOCOLATE!

**Reviewer of First Chapter:** HEY! I didn't get no chocolate!

**DJ Kaiba:** Well, Umm… _Reviewers for first chapter starts complaining_there was a bit of technical problems…. _Dodges flying tomatoes_so you won't be receiving any chocolates; but only for the first chapter, you WILL be receiving them for the second though!

_Italics_ are a person's thoughts.

**Chapter 2: **

**A Look Around Domino**

_DJ's Bedroom_

DJ awoke and looked around her new room. She sat up on her bed and stretched out. She was still tired, but kind of wished she went with Diana to the mall; now that she finished getting her beauty sleep, she was bored out of her mind.

'Now I wonder what I can do now." She wondered as she scanned her closet finding something to wear, "I really want to duel someone, but whom? Guess I'll go to the mall and check it out."

DJ put on her choker necklace that had a black cross on it and black stones. She had on a matching black tank top and a pair of black men jeans. She picked up her helmet.

'Too bad that they didn't know that I had a motorcycle to ride around on." She chuckled, "Dad's not going to be too happy to find out I wasted money shipping a motorcycle all the way here."

DJ grinned as she picked up the keys and headed out the door. She closed her bedroom door and left a note on the door saying she went out for a bit.

When she got out, she saw an old man at the front door sweeping up the leaves.

"You must be DJ Kamiya." said the old man looking up at her with a friendly smile. " Hi, I am Salomon Motou. Sorry I couldn't welcome you when you came but I-"

"Had to go to an exhibition on Ancient Egypt." DJ finished off for him.

Mr. Motou raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I see my grandson has already told you!"

"Do you happen to have any idea of where they are?"

"Nope sorry. They were gone by the time I can home, but if you need any-"

Before Mr. Motou could finish, DJ had already sped off here her motorcycle.

_At the Mall_

"Oh my god!" Diana cried as she dragged a very tired Yami and Yugi across the floor, "Is that Gucci! No one ever told me they sold Gucci here in Japan! We HAVE to see this!"

"Can we take a break please?" Yami begged as they entered the 25th store. "My legs are about to fall off!"

"Then get a wheel chair!" Diana snapped busily as she looked through the racks. "This will be the last store, I PROMISE!"

"That's what you said to the store before that, and the one before that, and the one before that…" Yugi muttered under his breathe.

Diana sighed, "Fine. You guys can go home. I'll do this myself!"

"Thank you!" The two boys chimed as they dashed out of the store.

"That wasn't suppose to happen!" Diana gruffed and went back to her shopping.

_Somewhere in the Middle of the Street_

"Hey! Watch it punk!" a man yelled as a motorcycle whirled past him, "CRAZY KID!"

DJ smirked slightly as she saw the man wave his arms in fury, she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice where she was headed… and…

BAM!

"Ouch!" DJ cried as she hit the hard cement floor, she noticed the person at the last minute and tried to make a turn and slammed into the wall.

"Are you okay?" the person yelled as he ran towards her, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm alright…" DJ winced as the person helped her up, "Hey… I know you, you're"

"Yami" the man finished off. "I never knew you could ride a motorcycle."

"You never asked." Was her simple reply before she got on her bike.

"Wait…" he protested, "Where are you going?"

DJ looked up slightly, it was the first time someone had cared and wanted to know where she was going, except for Diana, but she doesn't count, "I, don't know, I'm just sort of looking around."

Yami smiled slightly, "Do you want me to help you? As long as it doesn't involve shopping that is." He added hastily.

DJ laughed, "Did Diana drag you to every shop in Domino?"

Yami chuckled, "Almost, but I think she missed a few, gosh, your sister has an eye like a hawk, when it comes to shopping that is."

"I know." DJ shrugged her shoulder, "That's how she is. So you want me to give you a ride?"

"Err- what about Yugi?" Yami said looking around, "Hey, where is that little runt? He was with me when- Oh god! He ran off again. He is so going to pay when we get back today."

"So… are you coming or not?"

Yami sighed, "Okay, sure." He jumped on the bike and put his arms around DJ's waist, which made her, blush madly, "Are you ready?" She stammered. "_Why am I blushing? What's wrong with me? Why is my heart jumping with joy?_"

DJ quickly buried that feeling beneath her heart and took off.

**BlUaNgEl:** What did you guys think of the second chapter?

**DJ Kaiba:** We hope you liked it! Because we worked really hard on it!

**BlUaNgEl:** That's all for today! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**DJ Kaiba:** Bye!


	3. DJ Kamiya Best Duelist in LA

**DJ Kaiba-** Welcome to the third chapter. I want to say that this story is going to get better. You just don't know it yet. So welcome again.

**BlU-aNgEl- **Yup! –smiles-

**Joey-** Are ya going to tell us what happened last time?

**DJ Kaiba-** Of course Joey. Just incase you guys forgot what happened in the first two chapters. DJ Kamiya and Diana Summers were sent to Domino City. DJ is alone on her motorcycle while Diana drags Yugi and Yami to almost every shopping store in Domino City. DJ almost runs over Yami and she decides to give him a ride. With a ting of what was it oh yeah blush. Well here is chapter 3 enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

**DJ Kamiya The Best Duelist of L.A.**

Yami noticed that DJ's love for speed took over fast. She was driving fast through town not even stopping for anything. She was hunting for something. He just didn't know what she was hunting for. She made a sharp turn and stopped in front of a cafe. Yami slowly got off and she pulled her helmet off of her head. Her green eyes showed no emotion once again. She slowly walked into the cafe. She stopped to see Yami still standing there.

"You coming Yami-san?" she asked in her soft voice. She really had no idea if he was going to come or not. She knew Diana might hold this over her head for years. She also knew that her future would be in her fake sister's hands. She just didn't like the fact that she had to trust her best friend who Yami thought was her sister. She knew that Yami would understand if she told him. Yami came into the cafe with DJ not far behind. He noticed that she was not normal. She was different than any other girl he met.

She had ordered their drinks and decided to sit down with Yami.

"So Yami I heard that Diana was planning on taking me shopping next. She knows when to stop when I go. Maybe I should have went with you guys so your feet wouldn't be killing you now." she said with a hint of smile playing around her sullen face.

"So DJ why are you like this?" he suddenly asked her.

"Like what?"

"Like not going any where or saying much."He raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously.

DJ didn't answer, she just stared hard at the floor.

Yami looked at her." Was it something I said?"

She didn't answer once again. She was silent and now taking a sip of her coffee.

"Please tell me what is going on." He begged.

"Well you seem real nice Yami-san, but I can't just tell you what the hell has been going on for the last few years of my life. It seems like my soul has been taken away from me. Do you know why I didn't go with you to the mall. It is just because my mind is still haunted by what happened that night."

"What night?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." She said blushing. She hid the blush behind her hand. She wasn't about to let Yami know everything about her, but that night still haunted her… and it always will…

-FLASH BACK-

11 year old DJ Kamiya sat next to her mother. She giggled about silly things. They were the best family that she had ever had.

She was always doing great when it came to doing the right thing. That night they were going to have her birthday party, but that ended quickly because her mother was killed. Her father was killed and she was stabbed in the back a hurtful reminder of her parent's deaths.

-END FLASHBACK-

She got up and paid for her drink. Yami got up out of his seat to talk to DJ.

"DJ is something wrong?" He asked seriously.

She rubbed her back.

"Nothings wrong Yami." She replied and got on her motorcycle.

Yami got on behind her and they went back to the game shop to see Yugi, Mr. Motou and Diana waiting for them. Yugi smiled at Yami and DJ.

DJ went to her room quickly. She didn't want Diana to see her so she went to her room. She sat down on her bed. Her scar began to hurt and she was not about to cry because of the pain that it was bringing. She couldn't handle the fact that she was also the famous duelist in L.A. and Diana was second best. DJ sighed as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's me Yami. I want to talk to you DJ."

"Give me a few minutes and then I'll let you in." she rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "This guy just doesn't know when to quit!"

She changed her outfit to a tube top and shorts. She was tired of seeing things not being normal and what had happened to her. She opened the door to see Yami waiting for her.

"Come on in Yami." She tried to smile. But it came out as a frown.

He slowly came into the room to see DJ dressed in normal girl clothes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

DJ closed the door as he sat down. He saw the scar on her back.

"DJ would you like to come down for dinner?"

"Maybe later." She replied.

Yami left to go talk to Diana. He found her talking to Yugi.

"Diana? DJ has a scar on her back. Where did she get it?" he asked her urgently.

Diana sighed slightly and shook her blonde head. "If you must know…"

"DJ's parents were killed almost six years ago. That scar reminds her of the night that they were killed. She wasn't able to do anything. She was only 11.She had just turned 11 years old when they both were killed. My father made a promise to DJ's father. He promised he would take care of her until she was 18 years old. She told me not to tell anyone."

"So she's not your sister."

Diana shook her head again sadly, "No… but she's like a real sister to me…"

"Does she duel?" Yami asked.

"DJ is a rather good duelist form L.A. no one can beat her. I tried to beat her, but I never been able to."

Yami nodded his head in understanding, "So that's why." He thought to himself, but he wanted the real story, from DJ's point of view, "I won't stop until I get to the bottom of this!"


	4. Battle City 2

DJ Kaiba: Welcome to the 4th chappie.

BlU-aNgEl: yes yes yes :D

DJ Kaiba: Last time in our story DJ and Yami are still not getting along. What will happen next?

Chapter 4:

Battle City 2

Yugi checked the mail that day, and was surprised to find a letter sent by none other than… Seto Kaiba. He opened and read over it incredulously.

Dear Yugi Moto

Who ever is a duelist in this household shall duel in my tournament. I shall say that I can't wait to see you all there at the tournament. I want to beat you Yugi Motou.

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba

Yugi sighed slightly as Yami came into the room.

"Yugi what is the problem?" he asked, looking at Yugis troubled expression.

"Kaiba wants us to duel in his tournament."

DJ and Diana came into the room as well.

"What was that all about Yugi, something about Kaiba. What does he want?" asked Diana making the puppy dog eyes knowing that it would work on him all of the time.

"Well Kaiba wants us to enter this tournament that he created again. Do you guys want to duel?"

DJ looked at Yugi then to Diana. She sighed. "If Kaiba wants a challenge then well, than why not. Lets join this tournament. We'll show him who is the best duelist around the world." said DJ crossing her arms causing Yami to smile at her.

She sighed. "Besides Kaiba may want a challenge besides of trying to beat you Yugi."

Yugi looked at DJ and smiled. "So you are ready to duel?"

DJ smirked. "Well duh of course I am. I've always been ready. As long as it is a challenge, I'm always ready."

Diana shook her head lightly. She knew DJ was most likely was going to do something strange and awkward… something like trouble. Yugi looked at the clock. "Well lets go. We need to get our duel disks, or whatever those new things are that Kaiba wants us to use."

DJ picked up her helmet. She chuckled as she also picked up her keys. "Lets go."

They drove to a game shop on the other side of town. They walked inside. Yugi looked up at the shelves, he gasped as he saw rows, and rows of duel disks. "We would like to buy some duel disks please."

"What are your names?"

"Yugi Moto."

"Here is your duel disk." said the man handing Yugi the disk. "What is your name?" he asked Diana.

Diana smiled. "Diana Summers."

"Here you go."

"DJ Kamiya."

The man handed her the duel disk.

"Yami Motou."

He handed Yami a duel disk. They all examined the disks.

"Well these disks must be better than the old ones" said Yugi.

"Hmm… well, they do LOOK better." said Diana.

They saw six girls enter the game shop. Diana smiled at them as the group of girls went in. They decided to go back to the game shop. DJ put her disk in her room and sighed, she flung herself on her bed… she really wanted some sleep.

Diana looked at Yami and Yugi as DJ left without saying anything. "Sorry about the way DJ has been acting. She just cannot forgive herself for what happened."

Yami nodded. He knew what she meant by that. He knew that DJ was going to continue to beat herself up over something that had happened for no particular reason.

Yami walked up the stairs and knocked on DJ's door, the door opened a crack and DJ poked her head out. "What do you want Yami?" she asked. Her voice was slightly shaking.

"You have to stop beating yourself up over this. Diana as well as Yugi and I worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I am just fine the way I am. You don't need to tell me that you worry about me. I am perfectly fine." She snapped slightly.

Yami shook his head. "Are you sure, because we care for you."

"Go on and leave me alone, your "care" is not needed."


End file.
